Privilegio
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: —Recuerda. Tú no eres una opción, eres un privilegio, y quien no sepa valorarlo, mejor que te pierda —Sus ojos azules, lo miraban con seriedad, Luka atinó a sonreír a Chloé mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y largaba un suspiro pesado.


Luka era una opción para Marinette. Era la persona, la cual, se iba cuando se tenía una discusión, pelea u otro problema con su enamorado. Era su escape y su refugio. Era su amigo y tan solo eso era ante sus ojos y no importaba cuantas bellas palabras deje salir, cuan enamorado este, cuanto amor le exprese. Ella no le miraría como lo hacía.

Era una opción, una elección que Luka no quería que hiciera.

No quería que lo eligiera en esas condiciones. Porque Marinette lo elegía. Sí, pero como la segunda opción, cuando no estaba la primera. Sabía que no lo hacía de persona mala, la conocía, sabia como se ponía cuando estaba con Adrien, pero ese comportamiento lo dañaba aunque no aparentaba.

Dolía como sus ojos no se reflejaban en su mirada, dolía ser el único que escuchaba una canción cuando estaba en su presencia. También sabía que con el tiempo, este amor se iba a ir, pero se le hacía tan difícil cuando Marinette corría a sus brazos, simplemente, no quería dejarla ir, no podía olvidarla. No cuando empezó a oír su melodía, pero al final lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta ya no podía luchar en una batalla que el ganador estaba prestablecido. Fue un golpe duro, pensó que no se iba a reponer por un tiempo bastante largo, que su camarote se inundaría de canciones tristes, pero la llegada de Chloé, inesperada y refrescante, le ocasiono que la tristeza de a poco se vaya yendo.

Esa tarde, Luka tenia los brazos sobre los barrotes del puente que daban vista al río Sena, suspiro como varias veces venía haciendo mientras sus ojos azules se acoplaban con la imagen que mostraba el río; su desanimado reflejo. De pronto, apareció otra figura a su lado, al girar su rostro, visualizo a Chloé.

—Pensando en Dupain-Cheng —espetó, segura.

Luka asintió y se hundió en sus brazos cruzados sobre la baranda.

—¿Por qué aun sigues pensando en un chica que te ve como una opción? ¡Es ridículo, absolutamente, ridículo!

—No es algo que quiera hacer, pero ¿Cómo haces para dejar de sentirse así con alguien?

—Dos palabras, Luka —repuso—. Sigue adelante.

Luka rio suavemente y su boca la cubría con la punta de sus dedos.

—Lo que dices suena tan fácil.

—Es fácil—replicó ella—. Deja de suspirar por una chica que solo te ve como la segunda oportunidad —dijo—. Recuerda. Tú no eres una opción, eres un privilegio, y quien no sepa valorarlo, mejor que te pierda —Sus ojos azules, lo miraban con seriedad, Luka atinó a sonreír a Chloé mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y largaba un suspiro pesado.

—Quizás, tengas razón.

—¿Quizás? —cuestionó ella ofendida—. ¡Tengo razón! ¡Apúrate y busca rápido a alguien que te vea como un privilegio!

—Eso no suena fácil.

Chloé resoplo de forma airada.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —preguntó altivamente—. ¡Yo te veo como un privilegio!

Las mejillas de los susodichos se sonrojaron. El silencio le ponía gravemente incomoda a Chloé.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué no dices nada? —reclamó—. ¿Mi infinita belleza no te deja hablar? Te aviso que rechazarme sería ridículo, absolutamente, ridículo.

Luka dejó salir una suave carcajada que oculto con sus dedos.

—¿Que es tan gracioso? —preguntó la rubia—. ¡Hablo en serio!

—Lo sé —dijo—. Gracias, Chloé.

—¿Gracias? —cuestionó ella impactada—. ¿Te ofrezco la gran oportunidad de salir conmigo? ¿Y la rechazas? Es una oportunidad una en un millón.

Luka volvió a reír.

—Tu risa es linda —declaró, apuntándole con su dedo índice—. Pero si te vuelves a reír no saldrás impugne.

Luka se contuvo mientras la miraba cariñosamente, de una forma que a Chloé, de inmediato le puso incomoda y tuvo que desviar la mirada. La chica apoyó sus brazos en los barrotes y se quedó mirando el rio.

—Lo que haces no se vale, absolutamente, no se vale —Luka tenía la habilidad de hacerle temblar las rodillas y suspirar por alguien que sueña por otra.

Luka no dejó de mirarla mientras veía como la brisa movía suavemente sus rubios y brillantes cabellos. La tristeza -sin intención- que le provoco Marinette, con la ayuda de Chloé se disipaba, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la posibilidad de salir con Chloé no se sienta un opción para olvidar a Marinette sino un privilegio que nunca podría rechazar.

—Espérame... —susurró al rato, el chico.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Luka negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras olía la exótica fragancia de Chloé que viajaba por el viento hasta sus fosas nasales.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**¡Amo el Lukloe!**

**Si también les gusta ¡Genial, disfruten!**

**Si ese no es el caso, no les e****stoy obligando a leer -.****-**


End file.
